


would you?

by its_the_ultimate_fangay



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my boys are idiots, ukulele!baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_the_ultimate_fangay/pseuds/its_the_ultimate_fangay
Summary: Simon finds Baz singing, they do some dumb things, its soft.





	would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea my friends and i had about baz playing uke. The song he sings is would you be so kind by dodie clark (also where the title came from) if anyone is wondering.

**BAZ ******

********

It’s the last day of school and everyone else is at lunch. I’ve finally managed to get away from Snow and I’m taking the opportunity to play some ukulele. It’ll be awhile before anyone is done so I decide to go play on the Lawn while it’s empty. The sun is warm on my skin and I find a tree to sit against. I gently swing the instrument off my back and place my fingers on the neck.

********

I feel my muscles relax as I quietly strum a few chords as a warm up before starting an actual song. I feel so comfortable in this moment, the sun streaming through the tree, the leaves giving it a fresh green tint, the rough bark against my back. Most importantly, the ukulele. My fingers pressing down on the frets, the vibrations of the strings echoing through the body and into me.

********

I take a deep breath and start to sing.

********

 

********

**SIMON ******

************ ** **

I walk out of the dining hall next to Penelope. She takes the lead and walks toward the Lawn. She’s saying something about the importance of mathematics in creating spells but I’ve stopped paying attention. I can hear music drifting through the air, soft and sweet.

************ ** **

I sprint towards the sound, Penny shouting behind me to “Slow down, for heaven's sake Simon!” I don’t slow, I need to know where this music is coming from. I crest a hill and freeze, taking in the scene in front of me.

************ ** **

Leaning against the tree, sun and shade dappled across his features, is Baz. His eyes are gently closed and in his lap is a ukulele that his fingers are expertly strumming. And he’s _singing _.__

********____ ** ** ** **

The song is upbeat and happy, the lyrics detailing how he wishes someone would fall in love with him. For a moment I wonder if he wrote it, but that is quickly overshadowed by the fact that _Baz is singing a love song. Baz is probably in love with someone _.__

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

The idea of Baz loving someone makes me feel weirdly angry. “Baz!” I shout, storming towards him. His eyes snap open and he leaps to his feet, tucking the uke behind him defensively.

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

He looks rattled, but I don't care. I make a grab for the arm holding the ukulele, not even really knowing my intentions. My magic is crackling in the air like electricity. I don’t want to go off. I might hurt Baz. I don’t want to hurt Baz. There are hot tears streaming down my face and something in my chest feels like it’s cracked. 

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

Suddenly his hand is around my wrist, holding it still, and he’s dropped the uke. His other arm is tight about my waist, holding me to him. I think he might bite me. I’ve gone completely still, and his skin is soft and cool where it touches mine. “Hush, calm down, Simon, it’s okay.” He whispers against my ear.

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

I feel safe here, wrapped in Baz’s arms. I want to melt into him and never leave. His hand comes up to stroke my hair and I make myself pull back so I can see his face. 

********______ _ _ ** ** ** **

**BAZ ******

********____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

I can’t believe it. Simon Snow found me playing ukulele and singing. _Singing _. About him no less. At least he doesn’t know it.__

********____****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

Snow moves his head to look at me and I’m reminded of the more pertinent problem. I’m holding him in my arms and I can feel my heart pounding like it's going to burst out of my chest. It’s a wonder he hasn’t punched me yet.

********____****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

Something tells me I shouldn’t let go. Instead I place my palm gently on his face with the intent of wiping away one of his tears. Rather than doing that I lean forward until my face is an inch from his. I hover there, letting Simon choose. He moves to meet me and our lips meet softly. I pull away a bit to look at him, to tell him how I feel but I seem to have lost the ability to speak. I smile softly, knowing that it could never convey all the words I wish I could say, but that it shall do for the moment.

********____****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**SIMON ******

********____****__******** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

_Shit _. I shouldn’t have done that. I force my way out of Baz’s embrace and turn to run. My face is hot and I’m crying again. I run as fast as I can down the hill. I don’t know where to go. I can’t go to our room, so I decide on the Catacombs.__

********____****__****____ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Simon wait!” Baz shouts after me, his voice high. He sounds like he’s going to cry. _He used my first name _. My feet stall and I stumble. I sit down to stop myself from falling and hear Baz running up behind me. I pull my knees to my chest and hide my face in them. I don’t look at Baz as he comes around in front of me.__

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

There's a thump as something, probably the ukulele hits the ground. Then Baz’s arms are wrapped around me and he’s murmuring to me. “It’s okay, love. Hey, hey,” he tilts my chin up with a finger, “Look at me. It’s okay, everything is going to be okay. Look at me. Would I lie to you?” I don’t know. I shake my head weakly and he presses his forehead to mine.

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Baz?” I whisper.

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Yes Simon?”

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“I think… I think I love you.” Another round of tears streams from my eyes. “Please don’t hate me.”

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Oh Simon, I could never hate you,” He places a kiss on my cheek, “I’ve loved you for years.”

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

I sniffle and wipe my nose. “Really?”

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Would I lie to you darling?” I chuckle and shake my head.

********____****__****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**BAZ ******

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

This is the best day of my life. The only man I have ever loved just told me that he loves me. My heart feels like it’s going to burst, it’s so full.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Come on love, let’s go back to our room, people are starting to stare.” By people I mean Bunce. I know she saw us kiss, seeing as she was following not far behind Simon. I’m glad that she didn’t interrupt us, but I know she’ll pester us as soon as she can.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

I stand up and reach a hand down to help Simon up. He takes my hand and I pull him to his feet, but he doesn’t let go. “Is this okay?” He asks tentatively, looking down at our joined hands. 

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Absolutely.” I retrieve my ukulele from where I had set it on the ground. I tug gently on Simon’s hand and start walking toward Mummer’s House. When we get there we discover that the stairs aren’t quite wide enough for us to walk side by side, but neither of us wants to stop holding hands, so we just press up against each other and hope for the best.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

We giggle constantly as we try to fit up, and I have to remind Simon multiple times to “Mind the uke!” When we reach the room I toss the ukulele onto my bed and tackle Simon onto his. I attack him with kisses and he shouts through laughter for me to stop. I roll off of him so we’re laying side by side.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“How long have you been playing?” I think for a moment.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Crowley, I don’t know. I think… seven years?” I frown as I say it, it doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“How did I never notice?” Simon wonders. I get a feeling that it's rhetorical but answer anyways.

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“I’ve gotten good at hiding things.”

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Can you play something for me?”

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“I could, but right now I just want to be with you. I can play later.” I smile at him, taking in the light on his curls and how warm I am, both inside and outside. I never want to forget this moment. “Would you look at that, you’re turning me into a sap.”

********____****__****____******** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

**SIMON ******

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

I grin as Baz says that. My grin fades however as I remember that today is the last day of school. I won’t see Baz until school starts again. What if we change, what if this perfect moment will be the only one, what if we go back to hating each other. I really don’t want that.

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

I feel my magic rising up, starting to spill over. Baz must sense it too because he sits up. “What’s wrong Simon?”

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“It’s just,” I sit up as well. “What’s going to happen over the summer? What if we change? I don’t want to go back to hating you.” I rest me head on Baz’s shoulder.

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“I don’t know what will happen, and I don’t have the answers to all of your what ifs, but I do know that we will get through it, we will help each other through it. Together.” He lifts me by my shoulders so he can look at me.

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **

“Together.” I echo, looking into his gorgeous grey eyes. _Together _.__

********____****__****____************ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** ** **


End file.
